finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie Lewton
Valerie Lewton was one of the survivors of the Flight 180 disaster in Final Destination. She was a English teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. She volunteers to stay with the students who left the plane after Alex's premonition. She blamed herself for the death of her French Teacher colleague who stayed on the flight, and planned to leave Long Island. Route 23 Pile-Up Survivour Eugene Dix was originally meant to die at his original school via being impaled in the chest by a knife brought to school by a student however Valerie Lewton's survival of Flight 180 oversaw her resign and Eugene was assigned the position of English Teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. Ms. Lewton is the third survivor to die. Death thumb|right|300px|Ms. Lewton's Death Ms. Lewton, still shaken by the events, makes a cup of tea but sees that the cup had her school logo on it and quickly dumps it out. She instead pours some vodka into it from her freezer. The sudden change in temperature causes a crack to form in the ceramic mug. She walks over to the computer to pack up more items, unaware of the trail of vodka she is leaving behind, and sets the cup down over the monitor, making some alcohol dribble into it. When she notices that smoke is rising from the computer, she leans in close to investigate The computer explodes in her face, sending a piece of glass into Ms Lewton's neck. On impulse, she pulls it out and began to bleed heavily from the throat. She runs to the kitchen and the computer blows out sparks, sending a trail of fire behind her when it ignited with the vodka. She noticed the trail of fire, but before she could do anything about it, the fire reached the vodka bottle and exploded and toppled her over. A weak Valerie tried to reach for a rag, but it was on the knife rack she placed it on earlier. As she pulled it down, one of the knives fell into her torso. Alex arrived at her house and found Val lying on the floor, near death. Alex was about to help Val when the oven exploded and a chair toppled onto the knife, driving it further into her chest and killing her. Her corpse was later incinerated when the house exploded and Alex was blamed for her death after he grabbed the knife that killed her. Signs/Clues *A shadow (Death) appears in Valerie's kettle before the explosion occurs. *Valerie's house door has a dagger design on it which she backs into. *The door also has strong reds and oranges on it, possibly echoing the house fire. *Once Alex figures out Death's design, he realizes Ms. Lewton is third to die. *"Rocky Mountain High" plays on Val's record player. *Alex sees ashes floating around his head, foreshadowing the fire. *Val also has the longest death scene in the entire movie. *The woman in Alex's TV before he went to Valerie's house said "That's a huge knife set" Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased